This invention generally relates to a heat exchanger and method of fabricating a heat exchanger. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of fabricating a core assembly for a heat exchanger to reduce possible damage caused by freezing.
A heat exchanger is utilized to cool or heat a fluid medium by flowing two fluid mediums adjacent to each other through a core assembly. A heat exchanger is often configured such that atmospheric airflow is used as one of the fluid mediums. Humidity present within the atmospheric air can condense from the air and remain within portions of the core assembly as moisture.
Disadvantageously, moisture remaining within the core assembly can freeze as temperatures drop. Frozen liquid expands to a volume greater than the volume occupied when in the liquid state. Expansion caused by the frozen liquid can potentially deform portions of the core assembly. Subsequent thawing and freezing cycles can reduce the operational life of the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a heat exchanger assembly that includes features that prevent moisture accumulation within the core assembly.